


Fondue

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fondue, M/M, Prompt Fic, say it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets what he wants... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondue

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on Avengerskink: [Steve/Tony - Say it right - Crack](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=34201276#t34201276)
> 
> After months of Steve referring to sex as 'Fondue' and 'Dancing' along with many other colorful metaphors, Tony decides to ban sex until Steve can ask for it properly :D

“What's that?” Steve asked and frowned at the objects in his bed. There was a dinner tray with a caquelon with melted cheese on a rechaud, a few long-stemmed forks, a plate with cut bread and another plate with pickled gherkins, onions and olives on it. And beside the tray was a stark naked Tony, smirking mischievous at him, lounging back and propping on his elbows.

“What do you think it is?” He cocked his head.

“It looks like fondue. But...” Steve started and Tony licked his lips before he spoke again.

“You said, you wanted fondue. This is fondue.” He pointed at the tray with his chin.

“You know what I mean.” Steve reddened.

“No, I don't know what you mean. You always talk about 'having fondue' or 'dancing' and stuff. Oh, by the way... dancing... Jarvis, music please. Just in case.” He lifted his eyebrow and gazed at his deep red lover in front of the bed. And the AI started to play some slow Jazz.

“Tony, please...” Steve tried once again.

“Say it, Steve. It's nothing to be ashamed of. If you want fondue, we have fondue.” Tony pointed once again at the tray. “If you want to dance, we dance.” He pointed at the floor in front of the bed. “But if you want to have sex with me, then say it.” And now, Tony pointed at himself.

“I... I want... I want to have sex with you.” Steve finally managed.

“See? This wasn't so hard.” Tony grinned, rose and pulled Steve into a passionate kiss.

“And afterwards we have fondue.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
